Crossing an Infinite Space
by Toggle Boy Gray
Summary: In a time of female domination, one young man is determined to keep up. It'll take more than sheer determination and will power to change this world, but if I can ju-what do you mean I need to go to IS Academy? Because the core reacted to me? You can't do this to me! It's 'cause I'm a guy, isn't it! Someone's gonna pay!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Infinite Stratos. The only thing here that belongs to me me is an OC. Oh yeah. That guy. It should be just him. Unless OC bad guys appear. Meh, probably 20 chapters down the line or so. Where was I? Oh yeah, not mine, 'cept OC.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Paradise…oh, wait.

* * *

"My name is Ichika Orimura. I'll be in your care."

I bowed to finish, but noticed that everyone in the room was staring expectantly at me. Are they serious? I know that I'm not uninteresting, but there wasn't anything about myself that I could really share that they would care about. I mean, you have to watch what you say to a group of girls that you would be with for the next several years. That's a lot of pressure!

_Plan B then!_

I took in a deep breath, the occupants of the room leaning toward me conspicuously to hear how I would finish. Why did this have to happen to me?

"…that is all!"

THUD!

Well…that was unexpected. Everyone seemed to have fallen off their seats, for whatever reason I couldn't understand. Well, it is the first day of school I suppose. They're probably all just as nervous as I am!

…yeah right. I glanced around the room again, just to make sure I wasn't misunderstanding the situation. And again I was met with a room of females. This would have been heaven for my friend Dan. But for me? This was going to be one big headache, I just knew it. Also, what the hell, Houki!? Is this how you treat your childhood friend? Albeit, one you haven't seen in years, but really? What did I do?

Seeing that everyone had now recovered, I sat back down to listen to the rest of the self-introductions. It was at that moment that the door decided to slide open. Like magic, everyone's attention was diverted from me (_Thank you!) _to the two new guests of the room. The first was my sister, to my surprise, and I had to fight the urge to greet her the way that I usually did. One did not live with Chifuyu Orimura without learning proper relation etiquette. The other person, however, managed to become the center of everyone's attention, even with my sister being there. There was only one thought that ran through all of our heads.

_It's…a boy!?_

Yes, this new guy was wearing the same school uniform that I was currently wearing. He had the build of any average male of my age, not that anyone could tell with the uniform on. The only thing that stood out was the odd multicolored bracelets around his wrists. His eyes were a vibrant green, something I didn't really find common, and a part of the bangs of his brown hair seemed to spike sideways, defying gravity in the process. Wait a sec…

"Siwihaima-san?"

CONK! _Why me?_

"Stupid, freaking school. Stupid rabbit-ear wearing girl! Just where the hell am I?"

"IS Academy, international learning center for the new up-and-coming IS pilots. I thought you already knew this."

"Don't you say another word, 'Sensei!'" I said, pointing accusingly at the person who was supposedly 'leading' me to her classroom. "If it weren't for our mutual acquaintance, you know I would never set foot in this place!"

She tilt her head down, palm held to her face. "Look, we both know how she gets-"

"No, we don't." I interrupted.

"You know what I mean. Anyway, does it really surprise you that _she _do something like this to you?"

I sighed. "No, it doesn't, but that doesn't mean that I'll let that idiot get away from this! I mean, what about my work?"

"Finished, unless you think watching those childish cartoons is a part of work."

"Hey! Anime is good for the soul! How do you think I accomplished any of my work?"

"Hard work?"

"NO! Facing the hardships of life, I-"

"Shut up before you embarrass yourself, Hateshi. We're already here, anyway."

A tick mark appeared on my forehead. How did I know? Cause I could feel the pressure of my anger and negative emotions that were building up in that one spot. That's how.

I couldn't take out my anger on Orimura-sensei. Genius or not, I already knew I couldn't take her in any sort of confrontation. Why did that woman have to be so damn scary!? Why couldn't she be more like her brother?

_Next one to piss me off then. That person will feel my pain._

I slid open the door to the classroom, catching the attention of all inside its confines. Chifuyu slipped in first, effectively cutting me off and increasing my pent-up madness. _Yeah, someone's gonna get hurt, _I thought to myself.

"Siwihaima-san?"

CONK!

Ahh, today was going better already. Knocked a person out of their seat, worked my muscles, and tested my strength. Maybe if I took off right now, I might be able to escape this place!

CONK! AGAIN!

Damn. Spoke to soon. Hello floor! Been a while, huh?

"No striking other students on campus!" the elder Orimura scolded me. But I'm a student too! Ohh, she wants to play this game, huh? Well, I'll do this off campus later. You got lucky this time you little punk, but next time I'll…wait a second. That's not a girl. Actually, it kinda looks a bit like…

"Ichika?" I asked. Ohh, now I really deserve an explanation for this mess. It wasn't enough for her to screw with me, now she went and screwed another poor guy over too!

As I picked myself off from the floor, the atmosphere suddenly became a lot more tense, almost as if I had walked in on a den of lions. From the corner of my eye, I saw the gleams that came from the opposite gender. Which basically meant everyone, barring me and Ichika. The deep inhales were the warnings I received before I covered my ears. Ichika, however, wasn't as quick as I was, and was hit by-

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

…ow. Wow, that still managed to pierce my defenses. My hands fell away from my ears, and no blood rushed from my head, much to my delight and relief. Ichika wasn't so lucky, his eyes somehow spinning as his body swayed back and forth. I am so happy I covered my ears.

Chifuyu had had her hands over the ears of the bespectacled woman sitting at the front of the class. After the shockwave, she pulled out a set of earplugs, setting both inside of a jacket pocket. Huh, so that's why she didn't look affected. She must get this kind of thing a lot, I suppose.

Sympathy got the better of me at that moment, and I went to help out poor Ichika from the floor. A simple task if it weren't for the many soul-piercing stares that bombarded me as I pulled him up.

"Alright, up you go, that's it," I said as Ichika steadied himself. He mock glared at me for a moment, probably remembering the sudden smack to his head. It quickly disappeared, replaced by a wide grin. I grinned back only to find ourselves to be the new owners of a flying swat to the head.

SMA-SMACK!

_Please don't let this become a thing around here, _Ichika and I pleaded. I had enough for the day, and he probably had to deal with this sort of crap from Chifuyu every day. Yeah, he sometimes deserved it, but come on! It's not like he'd gain a freakin' immunity to it!

"Honestly you two, can't you at least act a bit more serious at school?" we heard from behind us. We turned to glare, but decided to quickly back away. Chifuyu was sporting her own tick mark now, and it seemed she was just one step away from killing us outright.

"Uh, umm are you Chifuyu's boyfriend?" the green-haired, glasses girl asked. I sighed, knowing what was coming next. I closed my eyes, cursing that I had not brought a blindfold. I believed it to be paramount in the act of suicide to possess a cloth of some sort to block my sight. See, I have a huge fear of crap getting into my eyes, ranging from needles and ending with blood, especially my own. I mean the needles are understandable, but I never really understood why I didn't want blood to get into-

Oh, hello again Mr. Floor! Why are you getting so clo-

THUD

"Is his neck supposed to bend that way?"

"Uh, I don't think so…"

"Don't mind him. He just needs to learn his place."

"…not…my fault…"

"Shut up!" I heard, feeling a heel digging into my skull. Sweet unconsciousness, here I come!

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

So here's a new story! Yeah, I've been really been slacking off, but lots of crap was hitting the fan over here on my end! Everyone wants to piss me off for some reason or another.

Since I'm still new, I'm going to experiment with different writing styles and stuff, so don't expect any consistency with each story. Each one will feature its own unique style, until it eventually turns into its final product. The style here is..I dunno! But it's short, and has a lot of onomatopoeias.

So if you enjoyed the story, then good for you! If not…find another story to read! Of course, this chapter is really short, so it passes by too fast, huh?

Whatever. Enjoy the day! Or night! Just enjoy it!

(_On a side note, this was written while watching the first season of South Park, which I finally got around to watching.)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer(DO NOT DISMISS): I don't own Infinite Stratos. Everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, is written for comedic purpose, and in no way represent the true opinions of the author(i.e. ME). For that reason I apologize beforehand to all Americans, Englishmen/women, Japanese, governments, and..both genders that I offend. Again, I am sorry. :(**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Declaration of War

* * *

Pitch black darkness. This was what greeted me when I returned to the land of the conscious. Though it was a sight that many should have become accustomed to, I couldn't help my sudden outburst at the lack of light.

"Oh my God, someone tore out my eyeballs!"

"Open up your eyes, idiot."

Colors blurred back into existence as my eyes revealed themselves to the world. Only to see a floor. I blinked once, then twice. Oh, that's right. Something hurt me in a way that caused a concussion, therefore ridding me of any short-term memories, i.e. anything that happened in the last few minutes. Sounds about right.

"Sooo…any reason I'm lying face first on the floor?" I asked.

"You tripped on some chalk and fell," came the reply. That doesn't seem right though. For one, that reply seemed too practiced to be the answer. And two, I don't think that an advanced society such as ours would need to use chalk for anything. Hmm, call out on the bluff or give them the benefit of the doubt. Very tempting…

"Umm…if it's not too much trouble, can you please introduce yourself to the class?"

I flipped myself over on the floor to better address the one speaking to me. And from that angle, I suddenly became aware of the danger that being on the floor possessed. It wasn't the lower position I was in, no it was much worse than that. Despite the danger though…this school has a lovely dress code. And with that, my vision was once more reclaimed by the darkness of my eyelids. I slowly picked myself up from the floor.

'Alright then, let's go for the old tried and true!'

My eyes flicked open with passionate flames, mouth ready to deliver the message of exactly who I am…only to be startled by the bespectacled dark-green eyes that was startled by my reaction.

"Gah!" I shouted in surprised as I backed away. Too close! That was way too close to my personal space! The only ones who are allowed to do that with my permission is no one!

She looked at me with worry. "I'm sorry, but if you keep holding up the class like this, I'm going to be in big trouble." She said in a pleading voice.

"That's right" added the elder Orimura. "Remember this is my class. I will not tolerate any of your shenanigans like the rest of your classmates might."

Damn, there went my introduction. I nodded at both of them and faced the sea of females. By now all the attention had been redirected back to me. Tugging at my black and red sleeve collars, I took in a deep breath to reintroduce myself.

"…My name is Hateshi Siwihaima. I am named as such because my father was an eccentric person. On a side note, I came from an American institution. To preemptively answer: Yes, I am a guy; I am married, and I have a witness; and no, I don't know anyone in this classroom. Hi Ichika! Other than that, I hope to have a great year with the rest of you!" I finished with a trademark smile that I had ripped off from dense optimists. Said optimists sneezed at that moment.

Silenced followed after my words, something that I was wholeheartedly glad for. That was, until hushed whisperings began in the back and made their way to the front. Some were dismayed, to my amusement, while others just sounded confused by what I had just said. The latter, if you didn't know, was the purpose for the speech in the first place. Daze them with a sucker punch and let them figure out what the hell happened. Hey, I wasn't going to spend the majority of the year running from hormone-driven girls all around the campus.

A hand popped up from the left of the class. And here I was hoping that my premade answers would be enough.

"Yes?" I said, a tinge of unnoticeable nervousness in my voice.

"Do you mean the same Siwihaima of the Phys-An-Break Division?"

"Yes. I'm part of the PHAB division. Next question?" I tried, at an attempt to redirect focus.

"What do you mean you're married?" one said with a whine. Redirection Success!

"You see this band around my wrist?" holding my right hand up so as to allow the others a better view of the multicolored metal band that was wrapped around said wrist.

"Yes."

"Well, this is something that I had made to signify my undying love for my beloved." I replied with giddy in my voice. "I couldn't fit everything that I wanted into a tiny wedding band, so I decided to enlarge its size to better enable me to go through with its reconstruction."

And again the room was silent. The amount of crap I could spout out in a given time should have given me an award, with the way most of my classmates were nodding their heads. That was actually a good sign for me. I motioned toward an empty seat near the door, Orimura-sensei nodded in an affirmative, and with that I sat down.

"So who's the lucky girl?"

Attention focused back on the strict teacher of the class, and to my horror a smirk was plastered on her face. Oh, you are not going to do this to me!

"Se~cret!" I replied with a sneer.

Thinking back on that moment, that was probably not the smartest answer. Many excited 'squees!' were heard around the classroom, whisperings of secret, forbidden lovers and rival families. I don't know what's more tragic, the fact that I have to be subjected to this for the next three or so years, or the idea that these girls think that I'm a modern 'Romeo'.

"Alright, that's enough!" Chifuyu stated in an authoritative voice. "I am your homeroom teacher, Ms. Chifuyu Orimura-"

"And I'm the assistant teacher, Maya Yamada," the more colorful of the two teachers directed at me. Huh, I must have missed her introduction.

"-and it's my job to get you to be able to stand on your own two feet by the end of the year."

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Damn it, not again!

"It's really Chifuyu-sama!"

"I went all out just to so I can see you Onee-sama!"

"I'd die for you!"

I turned to Ichika to see that his face was a perfect reflection of mine; total bewilderment and confusion. Yes, Chifuyu was the most kickass IS pilot in existence. But was the hero worship really this bad?

"Why do all the idiots end up with me?" she asked no one in particular, sighing all the while.

"Ooh, scold us more Onee-sama!" went the majority of the class.

I was done at this point. I was embarrassed to even be in the same species as these girls. It may be harsh and biased coming from a guy who worships anime, but were they all so unashamed by their blatant display of, to put it nicely, admiration? I thanked all the stars, gods, deities, spirits, and the like that I was born as the simple-minded simple man.

Strangely enough, no one bothered to point out the fact that Ichika and Chifuyu shared the same last name, something the former may have been grateful for.

"Alright, quiet all of you," went the voice of Chifuyu.

She went on to explain more of what we would be doing, with Yamada-sensei following up with a brief background of the Infinite Stratos. Since I already knew these little details, I left my mind to wander around in my poor excuse of an imagination. Why exactly did things turn out this way?

_"I WILL surpass you!"_

…curse my younger self for being so persistent. If he only had an inkling of the events and attention he would receive for his actions, maybe he wouldn't have pursued this path of life so fervently. Oh well, no changing the past I guess.

I looked up after Maya- err, Yamada-sensei finished her lecture. There was one crucial bit that she had failed to mention, hence the reason why Ichika and I nodded at each other.

The IS could only be piloted by females. That alone made him and me the sole representatives of the male population, and as such we had to maintain each other's safety. I could only imagine what could have happened if the poor fool had to endure this by himself. The images that went through my mind sent shivers down my back. I could only hope that with the two of us that we stood a better chance at surviving.

* * *

I was lying on top of the roof of one of the many buildings of the academy. As soon as the bell had rang, I ran like the devil, leaving behind a confused Ichika and a group of disappointed girls. I know I said that we would stick together on this, but I decided it would be best if the other girls around the academy were kept in the dark about my being here. I was pretty sure that only Ichika being here was publically announced.

I closed my eyes as memories flowed through my head. Why now? Was it because of the quick turn of events? Or perhaps I wanted to know why I did what I did? "Sigh…"

_A lone boy was sitting at the desk in his room contemplating what he had just seen. The IS was an amazing thing, the pinnacle of man's brilliance at this point of time. There was no telling what the possibilities of such a machine could bring to mankind. There was just one problem: only a girl could operate it. This by itself was enough to frustrate him beyond all reason. Who in their right mind had the say-so to do this? He frowned as the name of the IS's creator came into mind and passed through his lips._

"_Tabane…Shinonono…" he whispered. She was the brilliant, if somewhat elusive, woman who had made the IS. It was only natural that this was her fault, the boy figured. But how could she possibly have the power to have a machine reject a male? Thinking on this matter was harder than he had thought, because only a few moments later he had thrown himself face down on his mattress. Young he may be, but stupid he was not. And he was banking on both in order to achieve his new purpose. If a girl could create something so incredible, then who's to say that a man couldn't do likewise?_

_But…what the heck was he gonna do? Sure he had the potential to be great, but was there anything that he could do that would become great in the eyes of the ignorant masses? He turned to take in the room that he had taken residence in. It seemed a strange way to describe the room this way, seeing as how he was living with immediate family and not stuck as an orphan somewhere else. Then again, it wasn't really like he was on speaking terms with his parents, who were never around either. What lay before him was the unmistakable man cave of one who had dared to turn to the lifestyle of an otaku; and apparently, by that definition, it was probably wrong to call this sacred site a mere cave. Attached on all the walls were the many displays and glass cases filled with the most-prized figurines and plushies that were deemed display worthy. Consequently, the closets were filled to bursting from the rest of the leftover collectibles that had failed inspection._

_It was several of these displayed characters that had caught his attention. Destructive mages, superhuman protagonists, ninjas and, oddly enough, ordinary schoolgirls. Staring at them for a minute turned the gears in his head. Another minute, and an insane idea began to form in his head. They all had something in common, and they would all become the basis for his ultimate plan in bringing this Tabane girl to her-_

"What! Not any of it?"

Apparently I was more out of it than I had imagined, if my returning to the classroom had somehow slipped through my conscious mind. The scene before me included a severely confused Ichika and a worried Yamada-sensei. Somehow the man had decided to come to the academy without fully preparing his mind for the difficulties that were IS mechanics, function, and operations. I had difficulties as well, seeing that I was rudely bought into this world at an even harsher pace than my fellow male had. It was really sad that he was the only person in class that had no clue what was going on. Shouldn't have thrown away the reference manual, I suppose.

WHAM!

Yup. Reaaally shouldn't have thrown it away.

* * *

"May I have a moment?" said the blond to the fool. "You as well," she directed at me, also dragging me into the conversation.

"Of course, Ms.…?" Rule number one. Always be the one with the cards. Information is your greatest ally in any time of need. But be wary. You are never fully prepared for anything.

The blond frowned at this, either from the fact that Ichika made a feeble groan as his response (probably still recovering from the revelation of his incompetence and the follow-up brain cell killing smack to the head), or something else I said. I was really banking on it being Ichika and not me.

"So you don't know who I am?" she asked, or rather sneered.

"Hey, not cool," I began, putting my hands up in a placating manner. "I was only starting to learn about the IS a week ago, I had less time to prepare and familiarize myself for this than Ichika over there," I said as I pointed at an accusing finger at my friend who had had a head start in this. Lucky bastard.

Unfortunately my reasoning had only served to worsen her already foul mood. "That's no excuse! The IS has been around for many years and has been the number one topic of any conversation since its creation." Damn, she got me there. "Furthermore, you ignorant plebian, I happen to be the representative candidate for England, Cecilia Alcott!"

I looked over to Ichika, who happened to be chuckling at my expense. Ms. Alcott, as has proven itself shortly ago, was upset by this as well.

"So what's a representative candidate," Ichika earnestly asked as he finished mocking my situation.

…whoa.

I don't know how he had done it, but whatever he did had made the rest of our classmates, including Ms. Alcott, fall to the ground. I wanted to be impressed, I really did but…the 'are you an idiot' expressions that were aimed at his direction. I decided to not ask the same question, for fear of being under the same pitying gazes.

"Unbelievable!" cried our English classmate. "To think that the males of this country are this stupid!" Hey now… "It's only common sense to know this sort of thing!"

"So what is a representative candidate? Or do you know at all?" grumbled an irate Ichika.

"They're the select few that are chosen by their respective home countries as potential representative IS pilots. Which means that she is supposedly more skilled at handling an IS than your regular run of contenders." I stated in a bored, if sarcastic fashion.

Ichika brought his fist down on his open palm like a gavel. "Ah, well when you put it that way, it is pretty self-explanatory."

I nodded in agreement, eyes closed and arms crossed. It seemed that something finally was able to get through that skull of his. Let's hope that it sticks, for his sake.

"Are you making fun of me!?" Alcott shrieked in anger.

"Of course we weren't," I said. Of course the heavy sarcasm I had said that with, coupled with the eye roll that accompanied it with, made my denial all the more grating on her quickly diminishing nerves. "I mean it's not like me and Ichika were able to defeat the instructors during the entrance exam…" I trailed off.

Confidence retuned to Cecilia as I said this. She was probably thinking that we would need help or something for being so pathetic, if we couldn't even beat the instructors of the entrance exam, despite being strong males. And of course she must have put into account that we were the first males to be introduced into the IS program, and that we had little to no experience with properly handling such a delicate piece of equipment. No, I seriously doubted that. But her triumphant look only made its disappearance all the more hilarious.

"I defeated an instructor," Ichika said in a calm, if somewhat confused voice.

"Well, what do you know? Me too!" I exclaimed with childish enthusiasm. I turned to face the inevitable storm of anger when the bell suddenly rang.

"Aww, would you look at that, seems that you've reached the limit of your call! If you'd like to extend your time, please take it up with Orimura-sensei."

And just like that the potential fallout of frustration turned into a pale shivering child. All the girls were quick to return to their seats before Chifuyu had the chance to 'correct' their shortcomings.

It actually came as a surprise to me when I learned that she would be leading this next class, the first two being taught by our more reasonable sensei. Third period seems to cover...IS equipment in combat and and how they function. Huh, that's actually something that I can see the woman teaching. I would have added use in a live scenario to provide practical examples, but hey, not my problem.

"But before that, is there anybody that would like to volunteer as the class representative for the inter-class tournament?"

Oh right, they do have those, don't they? Pfft, I'd hate to see the poor sap that they sucker into getting the posi-

"I nominate Orimura-san!" Yup! Sucker!

Ichika must have been watching the ridiculing faces that I had been sending his way, because not too long after his declared nomination he chose to stand up.

"I nominate Siwihaima-san!" The bastard had the nerve to put on a smug face when I flinched in shock at his audacity. I quickly decided to back out of it.

"I refuse!"

"Denied!"

"But-"

"Nominees are not allowed to refuse or quit, only to prepare themselves for the position. Do I make myself clear, boy?"

I gulped to conceal the girlish yelp I would have no doubt let out otherwise. I had to admit, Ichika's older sister can be pretty damn terrifying when she wanted to be. Heck, I've known her for years, and she can still make my blood run cold!

"Yes ma'am," I conceded with defeat in my voice, earning me a victorious smirk from her. However it seemed that someone else wanted to make a big deal of this.

"Unacceptable!"

All eyes turned to the cadet representative if England, who had slammed her dainty hands on the table in outrage. "I refuse to acknowledge this eastern monkey and insufferable ingrate, knowing that I myself would be more suitable for this position." Oh, so little Ms. Stuck-up has a superiority complex does she?

"Well, if you want the position Alcott, I say go for it. I'll gladly drop out and let you and Ichika handle it." As much as I wanted to belittle her, I wanted to get out if the leadership title much more.

Her reply was to put on a vicious smirk and demean me further. "Just as I would expect from an American-born coward! Not that the Japanese are any better."

I frowned at this, as did my fellow male. I looked over to Chifuyu, but not even she could hide the irritation that she was feeling at the girl who was quickly overstepping her boundaries.

"I mean, who can stand living in a country with such an undeveloped culture? It pains me to even live hear." She had just crossed the line.

"...take that back."

Wide eyes turned to the voice, and were shocked that it was neither of the Orimuras that had muttered this.

It was me.

"Say anything you want about me," I began slowly, "insult my country, if that will placate your ire. But don't you ever, and I mean EVER, talk that way about the Japanese!"

If jaws could hit the ground, I probably would have made the whole class drop theirs. Here was a boy who was willing to put his life on the line for the sake of his pride. If the IS hadn't wrecked our social standings so much, my outburst might have looked a tad more impressive. Right now the girls were probably pitying or mocking me in their heads.

To my increasing anger, Cecilia responded with a mocking laugh. "And what could you say that would put Japan in a positive light?" she asked.

"We built the IS." Nice deadpan Ichika. "And we established this academy."

"And they gave us anime!" I fiercely added. "And in days not long passed, do you know where I got my imported games and goods?"

"Wha-"

"Japan! That's where!" I felt my face contort in disgust. "America...what a joke. Let's face it, our higher-ups are just a bunch of money grubbing warmongers more interested in putting more of the world under their thumb, than actually doing anything beneficial. But I guess that's what happens when you Brits lose to a bunch of turncoat Englishmen, eh?"

If looks could kill, Cecilia would have choked me to death with her intense glare. But I wasn't finished.

"I challenge you and Ichika to a three-way duel. Unless anyone else wants to join..." I looked around to see the shock still plastered onto the girls faces. "I'll take that as a no. You have one week, Ms. Alcott. Then you'll see how we Americans _keep the peace, _how _men _wage war. Because if there's one thing that real men are good at...

It's putting people like you in their place."

Needless to say, I had potentially made all the women within earshot my enemies.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**It liiiiiiives! ****Honestly, I almost thought that this wouldn't ever come out! Especially after the whole computer fiasco!**

**It so happens that instead of playing Tales of Hearts R (which I got today, 11/12/14), I did the finishing touches to this chapter!**

**I have plans for this fanfic, big plans! So wait and see who fights who, who falls for who, and, more importantly, how the heck am I going to make this work!**

**Oh, and if you didn't catch it at the start...I. AM. SORRY. This for anyone who feels offended. Normally I'm obligated not to care, but this time is an exception.**

**And as always, Enjoy the day!**

**Update 11/13/14: Probably not even an hour later, and I had to fix such horrible mistakes! I think I missed a homophone, but whatever. Honestly, how do you get 'moth' from 'with'? Or have 'roses' randomly put in the middle of a sentence? I'm going to retread my next upload to hopefully avoid such simple mistakes. Stupid autocorrect...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Infinite Stratos, or any references made in this fanfic. Just the OC.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Not-so-Epic Rep Battle

* * *

"So Ichika, you pumped about this fight as much as I am?"

Ichika could only stare in disbelief at the only other male in the school. "Are you kidding me? Between Houki trying to '_help_' me, and all the girls giving glares at us whenever I talk to you, I think I'm at the end of my rope!" he exclaimed while frustratingly shaking his head, hands clasped around his ears as if trying to deny the inevitable.

"...I'm right here you know."Oh yeah, Houki was here with us. She came in with Ichika, if I remember correctly. She looked a bit embarrassed for some reason.

But glares?...oh yeah, there was that, wasn't there...

* * *

_Flashback_

The whole class was silent at my declaration. It was as if the world had decided to pause and contemplate the meaning of my words. My gaze passed over Orimura-sensei, her cold eyes looking into my own. Even someone like her brother could decipher the message they were trying to send me.

_What the hell do you think you're doing?_

All of a sudden, shouts started all around me.

"Who do you think you are!?"

"Why the nerve!"

"Where do you get off-"

"Hmph. When will they learn..."

The cacophony of voices that surrounded me would have grated my ears...if I didn't happen to have my fingers in them at that moment. I scoffed as I closed my eyes. It was of no consequence what these children would have thought.

Being a scientist, I had seen things, done things even, that most people today would have trouble comprehending. Humanity now was a sad perversion of what it could have been. Whenever they saw power, they deemed it fit to subjugate it under their will, to hold against anyone that would oppose them. That was how humanity worked.

And I knew it was divided against itself.

"ENOUGH!"

A slam was heard at the front of the class, and all the girls paled at the sight of the thoroughly pissed off female Orimura. "You will all stop this nonsensical bickering before," she shifted attention to Ichika, "I have to resort to more _severe_ punishments. Got it?"

All the girls sat back in their seats slowly, so as to not draw any unwanted attention to themselves from their angry instructor. To his credit, Ichika was able replace his shocked face under a mask of seriousness. At least, that's what I thought it was. The only person that seemed to be the least affected by my declaration was Yamada-sensei. In contrast to the class, she looked to be more concerned for my wellbeing than for my cold exclamations. That put her a notch up on my opinion ladder.

The rest of the day passed on in a flurry of images after that. The rest of my classes came and went, with only the addition of the newfound glares being the only change. After classes I went straight to my room, a standard two-person accommodation, with me being the sole occupant. It seemed that Ichika was rooming with another girl, a childhood friend of his, if I recall correctly. Then again, who wouldn't recognize the sister of the person who screwed with your life?

And speaking of lives, mine seemed to follow the pattern of some typical high school occurrences. With the whole school being comprised of mostly girls, it wasn't surprising that the story preceding my challenge to my two fellow students was spread throughout the school like some sort of contagious infection, the facts and lies becoming more twisted with each retelling. My favorite version was the one where I challenged the entirety of the female gender to a deathmatch, claiming that my abundance of GAR and awesome would overcompensate for any action I would use in retaliation against my power. I really couldn't help giggling at that.

Hey, nothing's wrong like giggling like an idiot, especially when one's own manliness is involved.

It also seemed that the girls weren't above petty bullying either. It wasn't too bad at first, all they really did was ignore me or give me scathing looks. Hell, even when they physically messed with me, such as roughly pushing past me or throwing objects at me when I wasn't looking, I didn't really care for it. It was the snide comments that grabbed my attention.

People like me are able to stomach lies told about themselves. I, however, was not above exacting my pound of flesh when those lies encompassed people that I held in high regard. Girls who had been bad mouthing Ichika, my parents, or even Yamada-sensei (who had tried to defend me for some reason or another), quickly found themselves on the receiving end of a spitball. And unfortunately to the perpetrators, my DNA-coated stationary projectile always traveled with friends. Many friends.

Aside from that, I was mostly content with ignoring everything around me. I had better projects to focus my attention on anyway.

_Flashback End_

* * *

I proceeded to pat Ichika on the back sympathetically. "Don't worry buddy! As long as you fight your hardest against us, you won't have anything else to regret." I had to duck my head and swing it side to side as Ichika proceeded to relieve his stress, via using me as a punching bag. As fun as it was to dodge him, I firmly grabbed his wrists and sternly scolded him.

"No! You are wasting unnecessary energy that you will need for our match. Then you can kill me to your heart's content." Ichika huffed and shook me off. "You're lucky that your one of my friends, you know that?"

"Yup!"

"O-Orimura-kun! Orimura-kun, Orimura-kun!"

Running haphazardly toward us was my favorite teacher, Yamada-sensei.

"Oi, oi, slow down Maya-chan, Ichika's not running off." Despite her ragged breathing, she still had it in her to pout at me in embarrassment. I didn't know if I should attribute her red face to that or her lack of air.

Ichika stepped up and offered his own words. "Sensei, calm down. Now, do as I do. In...Out...In...Out..." She listened obediently and I decided to have my own fun with the situation. "Alright, stand on your toes. Reach up...up...up...aaaaand relax." She did everything I told her to, which only fueled my desire to mess with her further. If only Ichika's sister didn't ruin my fun.

"Respect your sensei!" Once again we were on the receiving end of a noggin swat. Damn, I think her knuckles hit bone this time. I glared up at her, while she looked down at me with a smirk. We both knew where we were on the pecking order, and I never failed to express hate my acknowledgement of that fact.

"Okay, so why are our senseis here before our match? Do we get to have kisses for good luck?" I turned to Houki. "Don't worry, you can give Ichika a kiss. I'm already spoken for." Again I had to dodge as a deadly combination of swings and thrusts were aimed at me. "Oi! Not cool! She's interfering with my ability to fully participate in the match, stop her!" And unsurprisingly it seemed as if everyone else was sick of my crap and decided to ignore me.

"Si-er, Orimura-sensei? Yamada-sensei? What's up?" It seemed that the bespectacled teacher had finally regained her breath. "We came to inform you that your personal IS is here." And that's my cue to leave.

Before anyone could stop me, I ducked into an empty hallway and proceeded to make my way to an adjacent hangar bay. Knowing that my destination was a long ways off, I decided to prep myself for the upcoming battle. I fished for a small earpiece in my pocket, then turned it on after I clicked it into place.

"Talk to me Reeve, do you have anything I can use?"

The earpiece shimmered briefly before a humanoid construct of light appeared in front of me. "You keep me offline for two weeks, and this is the welcome I get?" It-he put his hands on his hips in scolding, never knowing that his palmtop size took away from his upset demeanor.

I let out a sigh, knowing that I was in the wrong this time. "I'm sorry, alright? It's just..it's really hard to keep in contact with you when I'm being 'monitored'. Not like that matters now, I'm gonna need every advantage in this fight, and you're my ace in the hole."

He snorted. "Really? We both know that the only way you're going to lose is if you have some sort of system malfunction. My being here will certainly prevent that possibility from ever occurring, so I don't really see you losing. Unless..." he trailed off.

"That's right. Politics."

"Damn it! The one thing that I never take into account. Dirty, rotten, filthy-" I proceeded to tune him out, seeing as how I have already heard his ranting on such a sensitive subject.

I let out a sigh. So what exactly does politics have to do with this? Well, the way I understand it anyway, people like me and the elusive Tabane Shinonono work under our countries respective governments. People love to brag about their exclusive resources, leading to other countries to demand an equality in (in this case) arms. When they don't get what they want, they start to band together and threaten using their superior numbers, forcing the threatened party to give into their demands. Thus, the IS became international.

It _seemed_ smart that Tabane revealed that Japan had such a powerful, if not misused, creation in their very capable hands. However, I saw two very big holes in this, which I assume was what was exploited by the world.

1\. For whatever reason all 2000+ missiles that were aimed at Japan arrived in one spot during the White Knight Incident.

2\. Only one IS was present during the attack.

It definitely sent the message that the IS was something that was not to be underestimated. But it also showed that the attack was blatantly deliberate. The fact that there was only a single IS could not confirm nor deny the presence of other like machines either, and the fear of this no own was quickly overridden. And actually calculating the White Knight's speed from live video allowed intellectuals to determine that it would not be too hard to shell Japan entirely if need be.

In the end it came to this: allow the world to take control of the IS, or to eradicate a single nation to ensure that no one country would have the upper hand in humanity's endless power struggle. A more difficult choice for Japan that it appeared.

And where did I fit into this? Well...let's just say that I had a few dirty secrets of my own and leave it at that. Oh, it seems that Reeve's about to end his rant.

"-laska Treaty my ass! I am not allowing you to lose to this girl! Not after all the work that we-the work that YOU have done! You've done too much for too little, and I for one believe that it's time that you vent a bit if your stress out before you do something stupid, like provoke an attack by half the world's population."

Oh shit.

Reeve saw how I had stopped walking, and face palmed. "No. I'm not even going to ask what you did. I'm still with you all the way, as are the rest of our team. God, I don't know who's the stupider person; you for being you, or me for sticking with you, when you are completely off your rocker. You ready?" he asked, pointing at the bright light at the end of the hangar bay that I had arrived at.

I narrowed my eyes in anticipation. "As ready as I'll ever be." I held my hand out to my side and swiped at a helmet that had materialized at the same moment. Putting the helmet on my head, I sighed. "I knew I was better off living in my fantasy worlds."

* * *

[3rd Person POV]

'What's taking Hateshi so long?' Ichika thought to himself. 'Dont tell me...he decided to bail out at the last moment!?'

"Your sister wouldn't let me, even if I tried. And don't give me that look Ichika; anyone that uses their head can see that it was written all on your face." Standing boldly on an entrance platform was none other than Hateshi Siwihaima himself. Contrary to the ordinary undersuit, he was covered from the neck down in a standard black bodysuit, gold rings wrapped around his wrists and ankles. On his head was a black helmet, a T-shape space made specifically to just barely outline his eyes and mouth.

"Besides..." he said as he glared at the other occupant of the arena, "I still have a score to settle with you, Ms. Half-cocked."

Cecilia's murderous gaze was set on Hateshi for a moment before a smug sneer appeared on her face. "As much as you would expect from a brutish ruffian. What happened, did you finally realize that I would put you in your place, as you have so kindly put it?"

Confused, Ichika finally put two and two together as he analyzed the other male. "Hateshi...where's your IS? You do have one...right?"

The boy on the platform tilted his head. "Oh? We're starting already? In that case..."

_**'Set: Double V Mk.1 Custom...**_

_**Initiate?'**_

"Initiate."

Immediately, a face plate closed over Hateshi's mouth, leaving only his eyes visible, until those were also covered by more expanding metal that slid in to close the gap. What was left was a dim red light in the center of the helmet that quickly grew in its intensity, giving Hateshi an inhuman and robotic feel.

Instead of the more bulky and cumbersome-looking armor that most people were familiar with, the armor that appeared on Hateshi hugged closer and seemed to just wrap around the young boy's forearms and shins, giving him a more fragile and lithe look, his legs ending in sharp needle-like points, hands being the opposite, more similar in shape to his own. His chest was also encapsulated from the armor, originating from behind his back and proceeding to wrap around his shoulders and middle, meeting together around a strange green gem that was held in the chest cavity.

Oddly enough, it appeared that he was lacking in any equipment that would aid in flight. Stranger still was the way the armor shifted color from a foreboding black to a not-as-threatening dark purple with green trim.

Ichika gawked in confusion with the rest of the female audience, while Cecilia's giggled to herself at the prospect of an easy victory.

* * *

[Hateshi 1st Person]

"Everything checks out, Reese. You got anything on your end?" I asked, not surprised as my voice came out staticky and metallic.

"No, no abnormalities detected so far. All packages are on instant standby until the proper mental signals are recognized. Need to test it?"

"Sure." I snapped both hands in front of me, two pistol-like weapons already in my grip before the motion was even finished. "Reaction time for the Breakers are normal. I'll stick with them till they force my hand. You got any info on what I'm up against, Reeve?"

"Of course." I could hear the sounds of papers being shuffled. "Blue Tears is a Sniper Type, the Starlight Mk. III being her main weapon, uses RC Bits, and has hidden missile armaments. I got nothing on Ichika's model. It's either a hidden IS or a very recently developed one. Caution is advised."

"Noted."

I nodded once, before jumping off the platform's edge and landing softly on the ground. Looks like I would be able to handle sudden impacts as well.

"Hahahahaha!"

Female laughter rang out on the open channel that I had unconsciously left on. "You really expect that excuse of an IS to even challenge me? Don't make me laugh."

'But you already did...' I thought to myself. Looking up at Ichika, it seemed that he had the same thoughts that I had.

Alcott turned to him next. "How about it? Ready to give up? I know he won't, but I'll at least give you a chance-"

She never had the chance to finish as she was suddenly pelted by a continuous stream of small projectiles, courtesy of yours truly. Similarly, Ichika was also caught off guard and yelped as I finished unleashing my first salvo of bullets.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt the pre-battle witty banter? Here, let me apologize." Locking on to the bigger threat, I continued to fire a steady stream of fire at Alcott's Blue Tears. Thankfully for her, she immediately propelled herself far away from the horribly predictable straight path of my bullets. Not an impressive feat, at least until she began firing at Ichika's still immobile suit while simultaneously dodging my shots.

I sighed as Ichika kept taking hits from the Blue Tears rifle. Honestly, if this was how it was going to go...

"Sorry Ichika, but if you're just going to let her use you for target practice..." I let the warning out as a Rifle of my own replaced my Breaker Pistols. "Now hold still so that I can-"

I started as my male ally suddenly dashed toward my grounded position, his weapon finally making his debut on the battlefield.

'What the-!? How did he-' My attention flickered to a blinking light that was next to the words TRANSMITTING AUDIO. "Are you freakin' kidding me!? Oh shi-" That moment of distraction cost me as I lashed out with one of my legs to slightly deflect Ichika's blade, causing me to spin, now off balance.

"I have you now!" "Crap!"

Before I could stop my momentum, I was knocked back as a beam of condensed energy struck my shoulder, closely followed by two more similar lances of energy. I landed pitifully face first on the ground.

'Aach, damn...did they just team up on me?' Turning off the open channel, I consulted my professional systems operator. "Reese, status report."

"Shields have gone down by thirty percent. Surprisingly, a third of that was attributed to Ichika. I suggest not getting hit."

Alright, so they were more stronger than I gave them credit. "Okay, have SJ/HGNMR armaments on standby, along with the PNTN-F/IA thruster pack. Run diagnostics as soon as I'm off the ground. Just in case, materialize weapon NB in standby on my waist. I might need it if Ichika and I are the last ones standing."

I heard a scoff from the other end of the line. "Seriously? Why not pick both of them off from a distance? At any rate, there's no way that Ichika can touch you and-"

"He's still fighting using the default settings," I explained as I watched Ichika take blow after blow from Blue Tears sniper rifle. "The idiot cut a tenth of my shield after I redirected his sword, managed to close the distance between us moments after he spotted me, and now he's tanking Alcott's sniper rifle! I think I have every right to be as cautious as I want to be!"

"Tch. Fine have it your way...idiot..."

Though I couldn't see it physically, I smirked as I saw the schematics for my newly arrived thrusters and stabilizers integrate into my IS's status screen.

Four curved metallic bars shot out of the back of my IS, folding up against my back till I needed them. They lighted up briefly before dying back down. Yeah, these were gonna come in handy.

I looked back up to see where Alcott and Ichika were duking it out, relieved to see that they didn't notice that I wasn't out of the game yet. At the same time an insane grin appeared on my face, accompanied by an equally insane thought.

"Convert all power to thrusters." And I disappeared.

I had to quickly pick a target as I rapidly ascended toward my two opponents. It wasn't that hard of a choice.

I slammed into Ichika. Hard.

"AGH! What hit m-ACK!?"

No sooner had I rammed him did I send a finicky ball of plasma that paralyzed his IS. He was immediately surrounded by a ring of sparks and snaps.

"Like it? This was actual-hold that thought will you?" 'Shield.'

I waved an arm behind me, a shield the length of my body appearing just as a bolt of energy splashed uselessly off of its face.

"Wh-what!? Impossible!" Aww, it looks like the aristocrat thought she had me.

I turned to face her, an infuriating smirk on my face. "Oh, did you really think that it would be easy Ms. Knock-me-around-senseless? Please, an amateur could have blocked that...well, except Ichika."

"Hey!"

"Love ya too, buddy! Now where...was...I...oh." I was now surrounded by four BITs, all aiming their sights at me. Oh indeed.

Alcott saw it fit to give me a return smirk. "You were saying?"

I answered her with a bored look. "...meh. I can take 'em."

Before the first shot could be fired, I steeply dropped a few meters before rocketing toward an unfortunate BIT that had shot at empty space with its coordinating copies, smashing it into a crumpled heap.

"That's one."

I immediately spun around, shield up to deflect laser fire from the remaining BITs. They were only able to fire a few useless shots that bounced off my shield before they stopped, no doubt seeking to reposition themselves at a better vantage point. Unfortunately for Alcott, I immediately used the lull in attack to destroy another BIT with a newly summoned Breaker pistol.

"That's two."

I kept my shield between me and the two remaining BITs, and I was determined to keep it that way. Looking out at the peephole that my oversized shield provided, I was able to spy one of the BITs trying to sneak out of my vision. We can't have that now, can we? I followed its trajectory with my pistol, prepared to fire as soon as my shield was not in the way.

BANG! "That's three. Honestly, you should have stuck with funnels."

I chuckled darkly as the last BIT began to circle around me while closing in. Soon it was close enough to where it's orbiting speed began to overtake the rate which I could turn my shield. I stopped chuckling then.

'Oh, I am not having this today,' I grumbled in my head.

I threw away my pistol, it disappearing into specks of light as soon as it left my grip. With my now unoccupied hand, I swung it toward the last tiny nuisance. I heard gasps as my mechanical fist launched out and snatched the offending BIT out of the air. Alcott paled as my hand forcibly pulled the BIT toward myself, and I promptly smashed the stupid thing against my shield.

"And that makes four."

I began to stalk toward my female opponent, her face pale with disbelief and loathing as I approached. "No. No, no, no, no, no! This is impossible!" Then hate adorned her face. "You think that you can just waltz in here and trample on our pride as IS pilots?! Well-"

"But of course!" I said with an innocent smile.

The shocked Alcott could only stutter and babble. "I, uh, you-err...what?"

I tilted my head as my smile was colored with a more sinister tone. "Don't get me wrong, I really couldn't care less about the IS anymore. It was just you girls' shitty, condescending attitudes that I couldn't stand. So if stepping on your pride and knocking you senseless is what I have to do to prove myself as an equal...so be it. Besides," I chuckled, "that's exactly what all my work was for in the first place."

BOOOM!

* * *

[3rd Person]

Cecilia grinned as her two missiles blew up in the American's face. If he hadn't gotten so focused on his rant, he probably would've seen the attack coming. The prideful part of her dismissed that notion shortly after.

"Hmph! So how did you like that, oaf?"

"It was delicious, let me return the favor!"

Cecilia's eyes widened at the voice, but were soon widened further as spiked ball came barreling out of the airborne smoke-cloud, smashing directly into her midsection.

"Haugck!"

Before she could recover she was hit again, this time an uppercut-like blow from below knocked her up (oh my!) a bit higher. From there it only got worse for her.

Hateshi was unrelenting as he rained down blow after blow with his ball-and-chain, Cecilia too dazed and disoriented to react after taking the two initial hits.

Right as she thought she couldn't and anymore, he swept his weapon horizontally, wrapping the chain around her armor that he then proceeded to swing around.

"Hungry? Hope you like dirt!"

With a final downward swing, the weapon dematerialized into particles, sending the semi-conscious girl careening toward the floor of the stadium. Hateshi winced when he heard the loud impact of metal and ground, but was grateful that her shields were just enough to protect the girl and keep her from going splat.

"Now all that's left is to deal with Ichi-" "RRRRRRRRAAAAUUGGHH!"

By some sick sense of justice and karmic retribution Ichika blindsided his fellow male, who was shocked but relieved.

"Damn, I felt that even with the new shock absorbers active!" He looked down and gasped at what he saw.

Instead of the dull gray and blue that he had associated with Ichika's IS, he now faced a brilliant white that threatened to blind him. 'He managed to go into First Shift while in that stasis trap?'

Hateshi grinned as threw Ichika off him, then grabbed a handle on his waist. "This is pretty stupid, especially when you've been brushing up your sword skills, but this is the only real way to settle a duel."

A burst of orange light erupted from the handle before quickly condensing into a cylindrical shape. Hateshi gave it a couple test swings before pointing at Ichika. "I challenge you to a one-on-one sword fight to the death of our shields. Do you accept, wimp?"

Ichika frowned at this as his sword reappeared back in his hand, but grinned when he took his starting stance. "I'm game! But don't regret doing this when I take you down."

"Hehe, likewise."

* * *

Unknown to the two boys, Cecilia was now putting forth the effort to shake away her dizziness to resume the fight.

* * *

The atmosphere grew tense as Hateshi and Ichika slowly circled each other, eyes always locked as they tried to determine when to strike. Like them, the audience also grew quiet, all the girls watching on in unbearable anticipation for the match's end.

It was Ichika that made the first move after all. He dashed forward as he saw his opponent blink, sword positioned low to slash him hip to shoulder. He could have never accounted for Hateshi to mirror his dash only a split second after his own.

Unfortunately for Ichika, Hateshi knew how to fight. And one of his guidelines was to use all senses available to him. As soon as he heard Ichika take off, felt a shifting in the air, he snapped his eyes open while launching himself forward.

As both boys drew closer to the other, Ichika became worried. The other male had made no move to ready his blade in defense against Ichika's own. He shook the thought out of his head as he crossed the point of no return. 'He brought this on himself,' he thought as his blade shifted into a blue beam and cut the space in front of him.

Space that was no longer occupied by Hateshi.

'What!?' Ichika caught movement on his right and only barely glimpsed Hateshi as he dash to his back left. His eyes widened as Hateshi changed direction once more and was directly behind Ichika, sword raised in preparation to strike.

'Wha-he didn't slow down at all!'

He didn't get a chance to analyze this as he was struck by three swift strikes from behind.

"Agh!"

Before he could get away, metallic hands gripped his IS and he was turned around, now face to face with Hateshi. Said boy gave him a smug grin before tightening his grip. Ichika's face started to turn a sickly green as he began to spin around in a circle.

'Have to time this just right,' Hateshi thought as he watched the still active blade in Ichika's hand, then put on a mischievous look when he spotted metallic blue with blond on the ground. 'Perfect.'

Ichika was released from his spinning torture, never noticing as his Yukihira lightly cut through and destroyed Hateshi's shield. As he tried to slow his descent, two things went through his mind:

1\. Hateshi was impossibly fast.

2\. Hateshi was strong, a fact proven when Ichika failed to slow down his current drop toward the earth.

His eyes opened to grant him a better view on his current predicament, only to stare at the shocked and rapidly approaching face of one Cecilia Alcott.

"Oh cra-!"

The resulting dust cloud was not pretty.

* * *

Hateshi sighed as he hit the ground, all system functions having shut down when he had purposefully pricked himself with Ichika's energy blade. He heard the buzzer sound anxiously awaited the results.

"Match End. Winner-Cecilia Alcott."

He allowed himself a small smile. All according to plan.

A tiny box that read 'Incoming Trasmission' appeared on his HUD. 'Huh, it's from Ichika. I though he would be out of it, at least for a little while.' With a mental command we connected audios. "Hey Ichika, what's up?"

For a moment all I heard was silence and breathing. Finally, "That last maneuver...how did you do that?"

I laughed in understanding and provided a two word hint that would no doubt irritate him.

"I rock."

* * *

**No, seriously, that's my hint. No joke. Now for a little something extra. **

* * *

Omake

Ichika was sitting is his classroom, as usual being stared at by his female classmates.

'I wonder where Hateshi's at?' Now that he thought about it, Charles was absent as well. As bad as it sounded, Ichika really wanted his two buffer shields to be by his side right now. But that was before the intercom went off.

"Um, are you sure that you should really be doing this, Siwihaima-san?"

"Hey, I thought I told you to call me Hateshi! Anyways you owe me, so without further ado..."

Ichika jaw was hanging in disbelief. They were at one of the offices? But what were they-

A smooth bass line began the play over the speakers all over the school, confusing all but a few of its occupants.

"Ahem, hm..."

Ichika was really confused as a drum set joined the bass guitar. He turned to discuss this with his other classmates, but froze at what he saw.

All the girls in the classroom had a blank look on their face, eyes glazed over.

And they were staring at him.

"**Go!**"

'Oh crap...' Ichika made his way toward the door as an obnoxious guitar began to play in the background, painfully aware as every eye in the room followed his every step. 'I really hope that-'

**"Well, 1, 2, 3, you're my target for today  
'cause you look so fine  
that i really wanna shoot you up."**

Ichika slammed the door shut behind him and immediately started running down the hall. 'Crap, crap, crap, crap-!'

**"I said you look so fine  
that I really wanna shoot you up."**

'That was Charles!' he thought worriedly. Ichika skidded to a stop, eyes frozen in horror as doors slid open and girls began to stumble out toward him in a zombie-like fashion.

**"Yeah, 4,5,6, just a pony with one trick  
now you better get to runnin'  
When I get down to my gunnin'."**

The girls ambled closer and closer to Ichika, his heart pounding in terror. All avenues of escape had been cut off, but if didn't act now-

**"Next gen mech,with its  
One-off space,  
Girls get off on your...  
'GET BACK!' Face!"**

**KRRSSHH! **Deciding 'to hell with it' Ichika donned his IS, the Byakushiki, and proceeded to break all the windows in front of him, shortly before flying off above the school.

"Now where is he...'

**"They only see,  
'_you home with me',_  
Can't comprehend  
you're a harem pro~tag!"**

'There.' Ichika flew in the direction of the office that was most likely to be occupied by the idiotic genius, and broke more windows just to get into the building.

**"I know I ain't got  
much to say,  
But kudos if you get away~yea!"**

Ichika had to make his way through more zombie girls, wincing each time he gave a neck chop when one ventured to close. At long last he was at door of his fated foe

**"And you thought IS was only meant for girls-"**

**SLAM!**

Hateshi, Charles, Laura, and Honne all looked up from their guitar, tambourine, drums, and bass, respectively, in time to see an irate Ichika Orimura kick down the door.

"Oh hi Ichika! How was your after-hegerk!"

Gripped by the throat, Hateshi was promptly thrown out of the room onto some unsuspecting zombies. "Hey, what's the big i...dea..."

Ichika was holding the mic. Shit.

As Hateshi fled for his life in preparation of the inevitable zombie attack, Ichika couldn't help but think vindictively,

'_Run bitch, run!'_

* * *

**Aaaaand that's a wrap! Honestly, for a rushed project, this came out better than I expected. Course, I could probably do better, but I guess I got lazy at the end of it. To be honest, I wish I could have had it be more explode and flashy, not that I have an exact quota for explosions._  
_**

**Also, where are all my haters?! Do you guys want me to write a Naruto harem fic or something? I can't save a world without someone to fight, and vice versa.**

**Not that I don't like the positive reviews. I think I got only one or two in the last couple months/weeks, but they inspired me to get back to my writing instead of playing League or Pokemon. So thank you for that guys...or girls...crap, gotta check those names again...**

**Before I end it, please take the time to watch the MENT and abridge for this series (yes, there are two separate ones, for you that didn't know). Props to the former for giving me the silly idea for the omake.**

**And like always, Enjoy the Day!**

**Edit: Another after-upload update! This time I wanted to bolden the Author's notes because I forgot to! I did want to find an 'if' (should have been an 'of'), but I got lazy. Again. Ah well.**


End file.
